Efigie
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji lleva dedicándose al "arte" durante años, pero aquello a lo que los demás llaman "obras" para él carecen de sentido, ninguna de sus pinturas ha podido darle lo que él quería ni complacer sus deseos. Esfuerzo, tiempo y más esfuerzo… Y finalmente tras medio año lo tiene frente a él, lo que siempre ha buscado plasmar con sus pinceles y oleos reflejado en el lienzo.


Este oneshot es uno de tres que publicaré por separado, forman una trilogía a la que he llamado _El arte del éxtasis. _Las tres tienen su punto de relación, pero en realidad se pueden leer por separado sin el más mínimo problema, así que no se preocupen por ese detalle.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5.

**Notas:** La historia tiene sus momentos fuertes, también sería bueno que lo piensen dos veces antes de leerla si no les gusta el tema abstracto y surrealista…Midorikawa Ryuuji (Reize) x Kiyama Hiroto (Grand), Chico x Chico.

**-I-**

**Efigie**

_"Ningún gran artista ve las cosas como son en realidad. Si las viese así, dejaría de ser artista"_

_Oscar Wilde._

La casa en sí era de un tamaño regular pero el estudio era un lugar extenso, mientras las demás habitaciones se mantenían bajo la dimensión mínima necesaria, únicamente ese cuarto tenía que ocupar toda la azotea y así darle ese ambiente tan relajante que necesitaba para dedicarse plenamente a su trabajo. Muchos meses atrás se consiguió esa pequeña casa de dos pisos a un precio módico, no quería gastar todo el dinero que había ganado en los concursos anteriores así que eligió _prevenir antes de lamentar _y ser cuidadoso con ese monto que, si bien tenía muchos ceros a la derecha, no le inspiraba confianza al ver los pocos concursos de arte que se realizaban cada año. El mundo era duro para los que se dedicaban al arte y carecían de prestigio, tan sencillo como eso.

Pero a veces valía la pena.

Inhaló el aroma a óleo y pintura que inundaba por completo la pieza, el resto de la casa permanecía en un descuido tal que parecía un vertedero. Su alcoba llevaba meses sin ser recogida y comenzaba a tomar un olor fatal a causa de la ropa transpirada y sucia que estaba desperdigada por el suelo, las paredes del baño estaban recubiertas por una gruesa capa de moho que seguía elevándose por encima de las baldosas, en la cocina habían montones y montones de cajas y restos de la comida rápida que pedía por teléfono todos los días para evitarse las molestias de prepararse algo él mismo. Llevaba seis meses recluido en el lugar, seis meses durante los cuales se había dedicado como era debido a complacer su más grande deseo, a crear una obra que, al menos para él, representaba más que su propia vida.

Por fin podía vislumbrarlo en esa habitación, ubicado encima de un lienzo que medía un metro por lado, dibujado por su propia mano y esperando a sus últimos retoques con tantas ansias como el artista. Revisaba cada detalle que tenía esa persona del lienzo, esos ojos color jade que pasó un mes puliendo, pintando y repintando… Cada pequeña pestaña que los cubría tenía un brillo exacto, un color sutilmente más oscuro que el de los cabellos que adornaban aquella cabeza. La cabellera de color rojizo —rojo exacto no, había mesclado gran cantidad de colores para conseguir ese rojo único, con la opacidad e intensidad justas que serían fácilmente la envidia de cualquiera—. El fondo son una serie de colores sin significado aparente, pero para Midorikawa sí que tienen sentido, ha realizado diseños en relieve que no se pueden percibir desde lejos, son pequeños detalles que tienen una u otra relación con el espacio exterior y el universo, desde estrellas sencillas hasta símbolos en relación a los planetas del sistema solar, ordenado todo según tamaño, formando todas las filas juntas un degrade de colores que intenta esconderse, cohibido ante los ojos que quieran asombrarse con los matices que juegan distraídos alrededor del lienzo. Ese fondo sabe que no es el protagonista, pero sigue el papel que se le ha asignado, acompañando esa figura que se alza con elegancia encima suyo justo en el centro del toda la base, justo en el foco donde las miradas se posan cuando se observa un cuadro de esa índole. Las texturas de la ropa también las trabajó a fondo, cada milímetro de la tela estaba detallado con sumo cuidado y tiene pequeñas decoraciones que a simple vista no se podían notar —tal y como en el caso del fondo, pequeños tesoros alrededor del personaje principal que buscan embellecer y no brillar con luz propia—, el traje de color negro ha sido el que mejor le ha sentado al _Dios_ retratado en el cuadro, y es que no podía ser de otro modo, puesto que su creador pasó cerca de un mes probándole distintos diseños y ha sido el único que ha resaltado su imagen como debiera ser.

Porque en un verdadero retrato la ropa elegida es importante, es triste como la persona en el lienzo no puede mostrar su ser a causa de la limitación que tiene por no poderse mover, la persona del lienzo es un individuo inerte que no puede desarrollarse solo, es allí donde entra el asunto de la ropa y el talento del artista, dándole una personalidad y un entorno en base a atavíos y ropajes, es gracias a su vestir que, aun siendo existencias inmóviles, tienen la oportunidad de ser algo más que un mero reflejo de la imagen humana. El arte tenía como deber superar esa barrera, hacer de algo cotidiano un deleite a la vista, convertir a una persona normal en una deidad cuya imagen pueda traer consigo una emoción, ya fuera goce, atracción o angustia.

Por eso consideraba a su agente una persona inculta y carente de gusto para el arte.

Desde que una galería de arte puso sus ojos sobre Midorikawa en un concurso, le ofrecieron una gran variedad de instrumentos y una paga estable. Fue entonces que le asignaron a Saginuma, quien se supone tenía mayor experiencia con respecto al área desde un punto de vista menos artístico y más comercial. Comenzó pidiéndole que dibujara bodegones y paisajes, pero no estaban teniendo el éxito deseado ante el público, y fue entonces que su agente, en una tarde poco productiva y de escasas visitas, le citó en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. La primera mujer desnuda a quien dibujó parecía ser una prostituta de los barrios bajos, le costó pensar en lo desesperada que debía estar ella como para permitir que tantas otras personas observaran su cuerpo, pero a juzgar por el poco pudor que mostraba, tenía experiencia posando. Y pasó por su mente como un pensamiento fugaz que quizás su rostro ya estaba entre la pornografía barata de internet o grabado en el teléfono móvil de algún cliente suyo. Le da pena, y es entonces que la imaginación de Midorikawa vuela hasta los confines del espacio y se imagina lo dura que debía de ser la vida para esa mujer, se la imagina siendo maltratada, golpeada y abusada, se la imagina huyendo de casa y vendiendo su cuerpo para vivir, pero es entonces que sus fantasías angustiosas se desvanecen al notar sus profundas ojeras y algunas marcas que se asomaban por encima de su piel, que le recordaban a una clase de biología en tiempos de colegio cuando realizaban exposiciones sobre los efectos colaterales de algunas drogas, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión…

Ella no era ni una mujer maltratada ni una niña abusada… Era una triste adicta.

¿Cómo podía esperar Saginuma que _eso_ se convirtiera en arte? Quizás si Midorikawa fuera uno de esos pintores que se dedicaban al realismo y al arte dramático… Pero no, él era un artista menos oscuro, de aquellos que buscaban causar regocijo y no pena en los ojos que miraran sus cuadros. Hizo lo posible por disimular, redujo la cantidad de detalles al mínimo e intento trabajar con un estilo abstracto para esconder todas las imperfecciones del cuerpo que tenía en frente. El cuadro fue vendido a un precio exorbitante por un viejo verde que miraba lascivamente la figura dibujada en el lienzo… Y esa experiencia hizo que nunca pudiera volver a ver el cuerpo humano femenino con los mismos ojos.

Dibujar desnudos le resultaba vulgar, algo inaceptable para un artista que tuviera como menos un mínimo de decoro; eso no era arte, era morbo, y aunque los hubiera tenido que dibujar por el bien de su trabajo, seguía detestándolos y repudiándolos con toda su ira… Intentar convertir pornografía en arte no era pasión ni mucho menos fantasía, era una aberración contra sus propios ideales y contra la propia sexualidad.

La galería ganó cantidades enormes de dinero gracias a las pinturas de _Reize_ —su pseudónimo en el mundo del arte—. Pero él se estaba cansando, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba el arte al que le estaban forzando y ya no podía más. En esa ocasión fue que todo dejó de importarte, comenzó a fingir altanería y cumplir con su trabajo por rutina, o nadie nunca se dio cuenta o a nadie realmente le importaba. Fue entonces que llegó un concurso de arte a nivel internacional y Saginuma le dio instrucciones precisas para su cuadro. No se iba a negar, ya había decidido resignarse a trabajar para ellos hacía mucho tiempo.

La mujer esta vez sí era una modelo, y eso de cierto modo le pareció menos desagradable.

Reina Yagami era una mujer hermosa, con un cuerpo colmado de curvas remarcadas y una mirada azul cuyo color era un punto medio entre el celeste y el azul cielo… No supo exactamente si se trataba de alguna particularidad genética o usaba lentillas, pero no podía distinguir las pupilas en sus ojos. Su cabello combinaba perfectamente con esos ojos, no podía describirlo más que como el azul del cielo a exactos diez minutos antes del anochecer, un tono que no era claro ni oscuro… Dos mechas blancas ocultaban un par de orejas pequeñas cuya existencia hubiera ignorado de no ser por el tic que ella tenía de recogerse el cabello cada cierto rato mientras conversaban. Midorikawa se sintió mejor que de costumbre, Saginuma se había lucido por primera vez en su vida y eso era mucho pedir, así que antes que metiera la pata decidió dejar algo bien en claro.

"Quiero que para la pintura pose con un vestido de noche" pidió, ni la modelo ni su agente le dieron una negativa, y sin ningún obstáculo de por medio, comenzó con la pintura.

En principio iba fenomenal, sentía que los dedos le temblaban por la emoción y se estaba esmerando mucho, pero comenzó a notar los detalles en esa persona, que en sus ojos efectivamente utilizaba lentillas de color, que su cabello en las raíces era mucho más oscuro —como prueba clara de que no era su color natural—… Esa mujer era falsa, más falsa que una moneda de quince mil yenes… Finalmente terminó aumentando los detalles al desgano y retirándose en menos de dos horas, Saginuma parecía satisfecho… Aunque Midorikawa solo deseaba ir a su hogar y tumbarse en su cama para calmar a su mano ansiosa y su mente deprimida con una buena noche de sueño.

El día de la exhibición por el concurso la galería se llenó con críticos de todo tipo, las pinturas estaban todas cubiertas por telones sencillos para ir abriéndolas de a poco y evitar que se opacaran entre ellas. Nada más al llegar, _Reize _percibió un olor extraño procedente de una de las pinturas, era una extraña combinación entre pinturas de varios tipos y… ¿Qué era ese otro olor tan extraño que les acompañaba?

Su pintura recibió una buena crítica, pero eso no era algo que le importara mucho, el olor provenía del cuadro siguiente al suyo… Quitaron la tela para verlo y…

…

Todos quedaron callados, el cuadro era una mescolanza de estilos tal que resultaba totalmente impactante. En el centro del lienzo, como protagonistas de un mural abstracto-realista-cubista se encontraban dos entes —y digo entes porque de humanos no tenían nada—, cada uno conformado por un elemento, uno de ellos parecía estar formado de nieve, hielo y agua, el otro de fuego, lava y carbón ardiente. Entre ellos había manchas de pintura difíciles de describir, marcas de manos, pies y distintas zonas del cuerpo… Encima de esas salpicaduras se erguía un vapor blanco —que claramente era producto del contacto entre ambos seres—, el cuadro parecía contar una historia, y cada lado tenía un estilo propio que la hacían aún más impresionante…

De entre el silencio uno de los jurados comenzó a aplaudir, no era un concierto ni un discurso, pero TENÍA que aplaudir. Todos los demás le siguieron, y como era de esperarse, el artista que hizo la pintura cuyo pseudónimo era Caos —nombre irónico que en todo caso representaba bastante bien su estilo—, ganó el primer premio con creces en esa ocasión. Midorikawa quedó en segundo lugar, pero sin duda había presenciado algo único, algo que le devolvió la esperanza en el arte.

Presentó su renuncia y se retiró de inmediato a vivir en una casa alejada del ruido de la ciudad, y tras medio año de arduo trabajo siente que ha valido la pena todo. Todos sus sentidos conspiran para actuar con mayor percepción de la habitual, admira cada detalle, disfruta el aroma de la pintura, siente un placer exquisito cuando toca con sus dedos una y otra vez la coloración que le ha dado al lienzo… Se siente a gusto, todo su cuadro es hermoso, ni siquiera esa increíble muestra de caos que vio en el museo podía compararse con las emociones que le estaban atacando en ese momento, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un bienestar pleno que fluía por sus venas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Era pasión, era felicidad, era _deseo _y era _amor._

Al verle tan cerca de ser finalizado sus sentidos se confunden. Puede ver el suave tacto del pincel, escucha el aroma de los oleos como si fueran una melodía armoniosa, siente en sus dedos y su piel la imagen introduciéndose por sus poros... Y en su lengua se posa un sabor extraño, como un mal juego de su imaginación, siente que hay alguien junto a él y está solo, a solas con ese lienzo como única compañía desde meses atrás. Las cajas de comida rápida se han acumulado en la habitación de abajo y lleva un tiempo sin poder dormir en su habitación, así que quizá ha pasado aún más tiempo del que él piensa.

Y no tiene relevancia.

Sus dedos han decidido tomar valor y sacar a bailar al pincel de punta más delgada, la danza inicia de un modo tímido, sus dedos se comportan con miedo y temen el rechazo… De a poco se acompasan al ritmo correcto, y a medida que ganan confianza, se aventuran al peligro con feroces movimientos que dejan huellas de óleo a su paso, su brazo entero se acelera y se arremete contra el cuadro en una serie de saltos, ha comenzado a crear su propia música con los golpes que le da a la tela. El ritmo le envuelve, siente que está a punto de llegar al éxtasis cuando una mano se posa sobre la suya, se asusta y se detiene totalmente espantado, se supone que estaba solo, ¿de dónde ha aparecido esa persona cuya respiración se posa en la parte trasera de su cuello?

Lleva su propia mano a su cuello y no hay nada, su mano ha perdido el valor y ahora está escondida en el bolsillo del mandil que utiliza para pintar. Se levanta para abrir las cortinas y mirar al exterior por primera vez, pero _saborea una voz dulce_ —porque su oído y su boca siguen confundiéndose el uno con la otra—, una voz suave y con gusto a manzana roja…

—Ven aquí, no hemos terminado aún.

Como hipnotizado por la sazón de esas palabras, da media vuelta y busca el lienzo en medio de la habitación. Sus sentidos regresan a su lugar y puede observar los ojos de _Grand_ —nombre que le ha dado al ser que ha creado con sus pinturas—. Entonces la imagen va tomando un relieve sin que actúen sus pinceles, y los colores van retirándose del lienzo para caer al suelo con lentitud… Midorikawa toma esa pintura entre sus manos y la siente escurrirse entre sus dedos… Es placentero, el líquido va subiendo pausadamente por su brazo, y se percata que ya está llegando por debajo de su ropa… Y siente placer…

Los pinceles se levantan solos del suelo, el artista no está usándolos así que ellos pueden hacer lo que deseen sin el más mínimo control. Las brochas se deslizan por las cubetas de pintura que Midorikawa ha dejado abiertas, parecen disfrutar mucho del líquido espeso que fluye entre sus cerdas y deciden mostrarle a su dueño lo agradable que es… Bailan sobre su cuerpo la canción que su dueño ha compuesto un rato atrás, las grandes brochas gustan de pintar sus pantalones mientras las pequeñas ensucian sus calcetines… Su artista está sintiéndose cada vez mejor y mejor… Los pinceles hacen equipos para retirar su ropa, les cuesta mucho así que _Reize _les ayuda a retirar las prendas hasta quedar totalmente desnudo… Ellos le muestran su alegría con leves caricias en su piel, se bañan en pintura antes de reiniciar con su diversión otra vez…

_Y el cazador es cazado, como el pintor es pintado._

Se deslizan por la parte interna de su codo, juegan con la zona sensible que está en medio de los dedos de sus pies… Las brochas no se quedan atrás y juegan con la piel suave de sus muslos, pintando degrades de colores variados, porque esos son sus favoritos…

_Y el arte se hizo pasión, y la pasión se hizo arte…_

Los pinceles y las brochas se detienen de súbito, todas se acuestan en el piso como si la magia que las hizo levantar hubiera acabado… Reize aún siente el hormigueo de todos esos roces alrededor de su piel, acerca una mano a su miembro, _ninguna_ le ha tocado allí… Pero la pintura derramada en el piso toma la forma de un brazo y le retiene antes que el mismo comience a auto-complacerse…

— Aún no…

El líquido de colores que estaba en el piso va subiendo por su cuerpo… Es insoportable, está excitado y necesita continuar, forcejea contra esa masa líquida tanto como puede, pero parece ser que no va a soltarle por más que lo intente.

— Por favor…

La pintura se moldea en el aire con lentitud, en principio una masa amorfa que se va transformando de a poco hasta volverse una imagen humana. El artista puede distinguir la textura bien trabajada del traje… El color marfil casi blanco de la piel… El cabello sedoso y rojizo que en ese momento le está haciendo cosquillas a medida que ese rostro perfecto baja por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho.

_Rojizo pero no rojo._

— Usted es mi creador ¿verdad?

No le permite responder, ya ha atacado con la lengua uno de sus pezones y la está deslizando por su clavícula provocándole un goce casi tortuoso… Le encanta, adora todo lo que representa _Grand_… Ama ese cuerpo esbelto, esos brazos que le sostienen con fuerza para que no se resista…

Y por primera vez, se arrepiente de haber pasado tanto tiempo dibujando la trama del traje que cada vez sentía más innecesario… No le gustaban los desnudos, los odiaba, pero con él debió hacer una excepción. Y se siente mal, porque ha cometido un error en su pintura sublime, porque su obra maestra tiene un defecto fatal que no le permitirá disfrutarla en su totalidad.

Está desesperado, desesperado al querer más y más… Siente la lujuria apoderándose de su cuerpo y no le importa, porque sabe que esto no es morbo ni perversión. Es amor, un amor que los asquerosos viejos millonarios y los ambiciosos dueños de la galería jamás podrían entender.

Si las pinceladas de antes le traían placer, el sentir la lengua de _Grand _resbalar por su torso era casi orgásmico… Porque conocía a detalle esa lengua, tenía su imagen en mente desde hace ya mucho tiempo, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera sentirse tan bien al contacto. La saliva que dejaba en reemplazo de la pintura era mucho menos espesa, pero se sentía fría y agradable, como una bebida helada en un día de verano.

Confiando en que la saliva será suficiente para lubricar su piel, el chico de traje cambia los roles. Utiliza sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo húmedo mientras lleva sus labios al rostro de su creador. Le ha soltado las muñecas y ahora Midorikawa también tiene la oportunidad de corresponder sus toques, le acaricia la espalda por encima del saco… Quiere ver, quiere sentir su piel por completo y desliza sus manos por debajo de la camisa…

Terrible error, _Grand _se espanta e inmediatamente se aleja de él. Va a volver al lienzo, va a regresar para no tener que escuchar las palabras de Reize… Porque lo sabe, su creador también lo sabe y ninguno de los dos lo quiere pronunciar en voz alta.

Pero alguien lo debe decir.

— Estás… Vacío…

Mientras que encima de su traje sentía claramente algo, debajo de la camisa no había piel ni órganos, era hueco… Y los pinceles le cubren mientras Grand llora, porque él no quería que las cosas ocurrieran de ese modo…

Pero no puede derramar lágrimas, no las puede producir porque carece de lacrimales.

Y el problema con Reina regresa a su mente en un flash, se siente fatal y quiere llorar… Al final, su obra ha sido lo mismo a lo que no quería llegar, no pudo conseguirlo…

Su obra era falsa, hueca y una mera ilusión. Cierra los ojos por unos segundos…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Y Grand está en el cuadro, los pinceles siguen desperdigados por el suelo, pero puede ver sus propias huellas marcadas por la pintura en el mango. Sí se encuentra desnudo, pero las pinceladas las ha hecho el mismo y lo sabe. Suspira profundamente, está enojado consigo mismo por perder el control en medio de su trabajo.

Necesita una ducha y un cambio de ropa. Baja a su habitación y lanza la ropa sucia junto con otra montaña de ropa que olía claramente a pintura. Coge una toalla y un cambio de ropa antes de ir al baño para limpiarse toda esa pintura.

Suspira y pronuncia esas cuatro palabras que últimamente ha repetido casi a diario antes de entrar a la ducha.

— Ha vuelto a pasar…


End file.
